Transformers - Dark Fall
by Breakwing
Summary: [ FICTION IN FRENCH ] Fiction sur les films Transformers. ATTENTION : Fin de "Transformers - Dark Of The Moon" modifié dans la fiction. ATTENTION : Univers sombre. Rating T, mais ne soyez pas trop sensible. Fiction en progression. Présence d'OC. (Personnages inventés de toute pièces inexistant dans cet Univers.) Bonne lecture à tous !
1. Chapitre 1 - La chute

Chapitre 1 – La chute.

En 2011, une race extraterrestre à envahis pour de bon nôtre planète. Certain d'entre eux étaient déjà parmi nous, mais le plus gros est arrivé d'un coup, par un pond spatial créé par l'un des leurs. Cette espèce, robotique, d'ailleurs, était constituée de deux camps. Autobot et Decepticon. Oui, "était". Ceux qui étaient bons, les "Autobots", c'est ainsi qu'ils s'appelaient, on tenté de nous protéger, mais… ils ont échoués. On ignore ce qu'ils sont devenu, après cette bataille qui à détruit entièrement Chicago. Cette ville est d'ailleurs devenue "Cybertron City" par la suite. Ou "La cité de Cybertron", si vous préférez, en hommage à leur planète en reconstruction. Pour en revenir aux Autobot, les Decepticons ne savent apparemment pas où ils se trouvent, mais s'en contre fiche, car ils sont dit comme "Menace Mineure", vu leur faible nombre. Il y a eu 6 mois de recherches pour les retrouver, mais rien à faire, ils restent introuvables. L'humanité ne pourra plus compter sur eux, désormais. Les Decepticon, eux, on prit le contrôle de la planète, pour nous asservir, faire de nous leurs esclaves. Et ça, autant pour reconstruire leur planète que leur petits intérêts personnels. Autant certains d'entres nous servent aux tâches de reconstructions, comme le travail du métal, ou autres… C'est le travail des hommes. D'autres ont des tâches plus ingrates, comme esclave personnel, ce qui veut dire que vous faites le ménage, préparez leur repas, et… tout ce qu'ils vous demandent en faite. Ce sont souvent les femmes qui font ça. Sinon, elles servent de "reproductrice"… afin de créer de nouveau futur petits esclaves.

A la tête de ce nouveau "gouvernement" ce trouvent désormais des "envoyés des Decepticons", qui font office de président pour chaque pays. Ils ne sont là que pour appliquer ce que nos "vrais" nouveaux souverains ont décidés, autrement dit, le chef des Decepticons, Megatron, et… Sentinel Prime, un traitre Autobot qui a créé le pond spatial, et à causé nôtre perte. Megatron n'a plus que la moitié de sa tête, c'est le cas de le dire, et est le chef de l'armé. Il n'est pas rare qu'il ordonne de raser une ville comme exemple à cause de ses pseudos crises de paranoïa envers les humains qui voudraient apparemment se soulever contre lui, ce qui est faux. Comment nous, de si petits "insectes" non armés, pourrions faire quelque chose contre lui ? Mais il y a de quelque chose de bon dans ça… Il a peur de nous. Peur que la fourmilière se rebelle envers son envahisseur… Sentinel, au contraire, n'avait absolument pas peur. Au contraire. Il était très sûr de lui, et chef "Politique et Scientifique". Il complète donc Megatron dans la tâche de gouverner nôtre planète, avec, étonnamment, un sénat et ses sénateurs… Tous Decepticon, bien sûr. Et juste en dessous d'eux, un homme. Dylan Gould. Cette ordure qui a aidé les Decepticons dans leur plan. Il est devenu "Responsable des échanges entre Humains et Decepticon". Autant dire tout de suite, comme vous vous en doutez, qu'il ne sert à rien, appart créer encore plus de problème côté humain, bien sûr.

Que dire après tout ça ? Oh, oui. Pourquoi les hivers sont si froids ? Il y a eu un changement climatique dû à l'arrivée de Cybertron dans nôtre système solaire. Cela à bouleversé tout le climat. Cybertron tourne maintenant autour de la Terre, ce qui fait que certaines années, nous n'avons qu'un cour été, un long hiver, des nuits plus longues… Cybertron met un an pour faire le tour de nôtre planète. Elle se trouve derrière la Lune, faisant effet de deuxième Lune, en faite. C'est assez étrange dans le ciel la nuit, mais il faut avouer… que c'est plutôt beau. On voit déjà le peu de lumières présentes de nouveau sur cette planète de métal la nuit.

Et vous savez quoi ? La bataille de Chicago, nous, les humains, on l'appelle "La Bataille de Dark Fall".


	2. Chapitre 2 - Le voyage

Chapitre 2 – Le voyage.

_26 Avril 2016, 14h06._

Il faisait encore frais. L'hiver avait été très rude en France, encore une fois, et dans une grande partie de l'Europe. Quelques oiseaux devaient chanter, par-ci, par-là. J'habitais en bordure de forêt, là où l'on entend tout au long de la journée des oiseaux, dès la fin de l'hiver. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais savoir si, oui ou non, c'était le cas. Pourquoi ? Car je ne m'y trouvais plus, et cela depuis… quelques mois, maintenant. Plus précisément 64 jours. Deux mois environs à vivre un enfer que de plus en plus de monde vit. De plus en plus de continents, de pays, de régions, villes, familles. Non, on ne peut pas dire "vivre". Car lorsque ça à commencer, l'humanité à cessé de vivre. Et cela peut être pour toujours.

Ce jour là, en faite, j'étais enchainée. Certes, à ma vie, mais aussi par des chaines, celles qui nous réduisent au grade d'esclave. Je n'étais pas seule. C'était ce que l'on pourrait appeler "un camp de concentration Decepticon". Cela vous rappel les Nazis ? Et bien, c'est le même concept. Les Decepticons ramassent les humains dans les villes, qu'ils brûlent ensuite, et nous amènent ici. Les plus faibles d'entre eux nous, et les malades sont exterminés. Mais les enfants en bonne santé, eux, survivent. Ils sont mit de côté, ils serviront plus tard. Tout comme les femmes enceintes. Les vieillards, les vielles femmes, et toutes personnes plutôt âgées, elles, sont tuées, au gaz. Ne changeons pas les habitudes du passé ? Les Decepticon se sont surement inspiré des Nazis, ça se voit. Pour les humains restant, on sépare les familles. Les hommes, les femmes, les enfants. Ils ne se reverront jamais, vous vous s'en doutez. Après, on sépare tout le monde encore une fois. Côté femmes, il y aura un groupe "reproductrice", avec surtout des jeunes femmes en formes, et un groupe "Esclave personnel", avec des femmes un peu plus âgées et ayant déjà eu des enfants. Les enfants ? Ils restent ensemble, et seront mise avec les femmes "reproductrices", voués à s'occuper des enfants. Et à avoir des enfants. Parfois, il y a quelques heureux hasards. Des mères qui se retrouvent dans ce groupe retrouvent leurs enfants. Mais pour combien de temps ? Côté hommes, ils sont séparés en groupe pour différents travails. Métallurgie, construction, travail aux champs pour la nourriture… Autant dire qu'ils mourront au travail.

Moi, je m'étais retrouvé… encore dans une sous catégorie, en temps que esclave personnel. Pourtant, j'étais jeune… mais… Bon. Je n'étais même pas sûr que j'étais emmené pour ça. On nous avait emmenés, avec mon groupe, vers une remorque, pour être embarqué… et j'étais très étonnée de faire autant de route… et plus tard, de voir un port. Super, moi qui déteste faire du bateau… On nous avait fait sortir, et on nous conduisait à des containers. Mon chauffeur n'était autre qu'un Decepticon vieux et grincheux qui ne cessait de râler pour tout et rien pendant le trajet. J'étais bien contente d'enfin le quitter, car il n'y avait pas plus insupportable comme comportement. Il ne cessait de parler de son époque, sur Cybertron… Au moins, j'avais apprit des choses intéressantes. J'ignorais si ça allait me servir ou non, mais… pourquoi pas ? En attendant, voilà que je me retrouvais dans un container, avec d'autres filles, aussi jeunes que moi. On nous avait enfermé avec des provisions, ce qui veut dire que la route allait être longue pour qu'on nous ait mit à manger. Nous étions détachés, mais avions toujours des sortes de menottes aux poignets. Où nous emmenaient-ils ? Je l'ignorais.

Les autres filles avec moi se faisaient muettes, et déprimés. Moi aussi. Mais une d'entre nous, la plus âgée, se mit à parler au bout d'un moment, alors que le bateau venait de démarrer. Elle se leva, d'un air fier avec un air de chef. Elle voulait peut être se faire respecter ? Non. Ce se lisait sur son visage. Elle voulait que tout ce passe bien, car nôtre avenir est encore moins assuré qu'avant.

- "Bon, les filles. Il faut cesser de déprimer, et aller de l'avant !"

Les têtes se levèrent vers elle, d'un air tout aussi déprimé. Comment voulait-elle que l'on fasse ? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, et les autres non plus. Elles rebaissèrent la tête aussi sec, ce qui ne fit que soupirer cette pauvre fille. Elle remarqua d'ailleurs que, parmi nous quinze, une fille pleurait, la plus jeune. Elle s'en approcha, et se baissa à sa hauteur, avant de lui caresser gentiment la tête.

- "Tout va bien se passer. Fait moi confiance. Nous sommes toutes ensemble, du même côté… Nous nous en sortirons."

La jeune fille, avec des yeux verts, releva la tête, ses yeux larmoyant, avant de se jeter à son cou en pleurant toujours, mais ça allait déjà mieux. La voix de cette fille était calme et apaisante. L'entendre rassurait énormément, et ça se voyait sur le visage des autres.

Quelques heures passèrent alors. Tout le monde discuta un peu avec sa voisine, et les autres, puis nôtre grande chef se leva de nouveau, une main sur le cœur. Elle semblait sérieuse, et tout le monde l'écoutait, et avait déjà foi en elle.

- "Je ne me suis pas présenté. Je m'appelle Elly. Tout comme vous, j'ai peur de ce qui va nous arriver, mais je ne souhaite pas y penser, je veux aller de l'avant. Tout le monde à peur de l'inconnu, moi la première. Mais afin de ne pas penser à ce qui nous attend, je souhaiterais que nous parlions de nous, chacun nôtre tour, et ainsi faire passer le temps pendant ce voyage."

Elle fit un grand sourire, voulant toutes nous rassurer, et encore une fois, ça fonctionnait. Nous observions tous ses yeux bleus, et ses cheveux blonds. Par habitude, je me moquais un peu des filles blondes, par taquinerie… mais là, j'avais un grand respect. Chacune nôtre tour, nous nous sommes alors présenté, nous avons parlé de nous, de nos familles, de nôtre passé… mais surtout pas de comment nous sommes arrivés ici. Ce fût alors mon tour. Elly me regardait, en souriant.

- " Et toi ? Qui es-tu ?

- Irys. Je viens de Ouest de la France, j'ai grandis dans une petite maison en forêt. J'avais deux frères, Tim et Tom, des jumeaux… Deux chiens, Falco et Link, deux Berger Allemand… et un chat… qui s'appelait Envy. Il était tout noir avec des yeux jaunes. C'était assez flippant de le voir de nuit. Avec mes parents nous étions très heureux, il faut le dire. Dans mon cas je faisais des études d'infographie.

- Tu sais dessiner alors ?

- Un peu, oui. Mais je trouve la plupart de mes dessins affreux. Par exemple, quand je dessinais un chat, on aurait dit un Gremlins."

Ce détail fit rire une grande partie des filles, et pour le reste, il fallait expliquer ce que c'est, un Gremlins. Cette petite boule de poils adorable, qui, s'il mange après minuit, devient une sale vermine, qui fait tout et n'importe quoi et détruit tout sur son passage.

Puis le reste du voyage se passa doucement… très doucement… tellement, que nous sommes vite tombés en manque de nourriture. Nous nous tenions le ventre, affamés, et certaines disaient, pour rigoler, que nous allions passer au cannibalisme maintenant. Ca ne me faisait pas vraiment rire… surtout vu le regard de certaines suite à cette mauvaise blague. Mais le pire dans tout ça… c'était l'odeur des cadavres. Oui, cinq filles étaient mortes, déjà. Elles étaient malades, ou ce sont laissés mourir pour éviter ce qui nous attendait là-bas. Tout ça en 10 jours. Nous n'espérions qu'une chose, partir de cette boite de métal qui nous tenait enfermé comme des animaux allant à l'abattoir. Combien de temps cela aller encore durer ? Pour ma part, j'ai crû que le voyage allait s'arrêter ici. Ce qui manquait le plus, c'était l'eau. Les autres jours, il pleuvait, et la pluie arrivait par l'une des petites ouvertures du container. Mais cela faisait deux jours qu'il n'avait pas plus. J'étais en train de me déshydrater, surtout que le soleil qui tape sur le métal, ca nous faisait cuir à l'intérieur. Elly venu alors me voir, et venu me tendre une petite bouteille d'eau venant des réserves de nourritures que nous nous étions séparés, et me la tendit. Il devait rester un quart de la bouteille. Je fixais ce récipient de plastique, puis Elly.

- "Tien.

- Mais… c'est ta bouteille ?

- Je sais. Mais toi, tu risque d'y passer.

- Et toi… ?

- Prend là je te dis ! Ne t'occupe pas de moi."

Je baissais les yeux, n'aimant pas quand elle avait ce ton. Je pris alors la bouteille, et bu le reste. Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureuse de boire de toute ma vie, je crois. Mais je devrais lui rendre l'appareil, plus tard. Comment ? Je ne sais pas encore, mais je trouverais. Elle faisait tellement pour nous toutes… C'est même elle qui avait déplacé les cadavres de nos camarades décédés, car personne n'osait le faire. Rien que savoir qu'elles n'étaient plus envie, sa faisait un choc à certaines. Pour ma part, je m'étais contenté de baissé les yeux, tristement. Ma famille était décédée sous mes yeux, tuée par les Decepticon qui avaient brûlé la forêt où j'habitais, car des humains s'y cachaient. Ma mère était morte sous une poutre en flamme de la maison, avec mon père qui avait tenté de la sauver. Mes frères, eux, sont mort asphyxiés par la fumée. La dernière image qui me reste d'eux, c'est le moment où mon père me demandait de sortir de la maison, en tentant d'aider ma mère, inconsciente sous la poutre en feu, ou probablement déjà morte. Mon père avait dit qu'il me rejoindrait avec ma mère, mais… j'ai beau avoir attendu devant la maison en feu, une fois éteinte, personne n'était sortit. Je suis alors allé voir ce qu'il restait de la maison, et il n'y avait que des os carbonisés, et rien d'autre. Mes chiens avaient disparu, en se sauvant dans les flammes, par peur, et mon chat… je n'en ai aucune idée.

Bien, plutôt que raconter des choses encore plus déprimantes, voici ce qui ce passa ensuite. Nous avons sentit, quelques heures après, le container bouger, comme si on le soulevait. On nous déchargeait du bateau ? Apparemment, oui. Une fois reposé, on nous ouvrit, et des Decepticon, armes pointées sur nous, nous obligèrent alors à sortir. Nous ne marchions plus très droit après ce long voyage sans pouvoir ce dégourdir les jambes, sur un bateau qui tanguait. Marcher sur la terre ferme devenait alors épuisant. Mais pas le choix, nous devions marcher… pour retourner encore dans un camion. Par chance, celui-ci n'était pas un vieux râleur. Il ne l'ouvrait quasiment pas. Où étions nous arrivés ? En sortant j'avais pu remarquer divers panneaux humains… de vieux panneaux. Nous étions arrivés aux Etats-Unis.


End file.
